Where'd They All Go?
by iheartyou18
Summary: In this story the clique is older now and their living their life naturally except ones a super model,actress,talk show host, professional athlete, etc. Massie and the PC minus Alicia have stayed close but haven't seen eachother in a year.
1. Chapter One

**A New Start**

**Hey everyone i hope someone will like this story!! This is my first Fanfic soo i NEED reviews and i don't mind criticism. **

Massie Block: Massie and the incredible Pretty Committee are still standing strong. Through all of high school new cliques tried to get on top but they failed. Now the girls are all in New York working/running their own businesses. Massie of course is the new owner of Glossip Girl + once she graduated she got offered to be a model for Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Gucci, Prada, DKNY, etc. Pretty much all of the top designers. Even with her busy schedule she still finds time for her BFF's but will she ever find someone who can run on her busy schedule and still be her boyfriend?

Claire Lyons: Right after graduation Claire decided to go back to being an actress now she is the biggest actress that any director would want for their movies. The only thing Claire hates about being an actress is that also right after graduation Cam got offered to be in Transformers 3. Claire thought that she got over Cam back in the 8th grade but when she saw him act she started falling for him all over again.

Alicia Rivera: Alicia is still the true beta of The Pretty Committee. Alicia did go through with her career in becoming a news anchor women + she got recommend to be a model for Victoria's Secret( courtesy of Massie). Her life is going great she and Josh are surprisingly still together. But what happens when she hears rumors going around that Josh is cheating on her will she believe her true love or those nasty rumors.

Dylan Marvel: Dylan fell through into her Moms footsteps, yes Dylan is the host of The Daily Grind. Even though Dylan kept telling herself that she was fat throughout high school she started to notice that everyone was right she's not fat. Dylan is a healthy size 2 and she always tells herself that she will never think that she is fat ever again. But what happens when 2 special people come back from Dylan's past? Hopefully Dylan can survive the horrible memories for her own sake.

Kristen Gregory: Kristin went right off to University after high school. Now Kristin is the Hottest girl soccer player alive. If she joins any soccer team they will never lose if she is on their team. She's been to the Olympics two times for the USA and they won all gold both times. Kristin did get her dream she got to meet David Beckham and he was everything in her dreams and more. Kristin has still not found that one special guy but she's hoping while she's back in New York that someone will come around. But she has no clue for who is coming back.

**The Guys:**

Derrick Harrington: Once Derrick graduated he and the guys all got scholerships for soccer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie's Estate**

**December 21**

**10:00 a.m**

.Beeep

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock, I was in a good dream ya know!" Massie moaned as she hit stop. "hmmmm... what to wear today?" Massie went straight over to her closet and chose a black cashmere Dress by Ralph Lauren and a pair of black tights to go with it plus a pair of pumps. "I guess 9.7" Massie stated while looking in the mirror.

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring  
(Just like a Circus) (Uh. -huh)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)_

HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA.

"My phone...Where the hell is it?!" Massie screamed while searching through her room.

"A ha found you!" Massie said while answering her ringing cell.

"Hello?

"Massie? Its Kelly you have an appointment in 5 minutes where are you?" Kelly Massie's assistant practically yelled at her.

"Kelly are we at a rock concert?"

"No...?

"Then why are you yelling at me? Remember people wait for me I don't wait for them. Btw who is the meeting with this time?"

"Sorry the meeting is with someone with the last name Harrington that's all I know Ms. Block."

Massie gasped, and let her precious $400 phone drop to the ground. Harrington as in Derrick Harrington? The one I haven't seen since graduation. The only boy that ever stole my heart. The one I fell in love with? It can't be! I just got over him and now hes back? What the Fuck?

"Miss Block are you still there" Kelly asked over the phone. Which brought Massie out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here Kelly I'll be there soon just keep this Harrington guy waiting." Massie said and shut her phone.

"Why would he want an appointment with the Owner/Boss of Glossip Girl?"

"Well I'll just find out soon" With that being said Massie grabbed her limited edition Marc Jacobs jacket and coach bag and walked eleaglently to her silver Porsche.

It better not be him...Massie thought as she drove off

**_So how did you like the first chapter? I know its short but i don't have a lot of time right now with Christmas coming and all but I'll try to upload a new chapter soon. I promise! R&R please!! :)_**

**_-iheartyou18_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters Lisi Harrison does! Anyways thanks for all the reviews everyone! Oh, and I might not update for a bit because first of all I'm sick and second of all its Christmas!**

**Glossip Girl Headquarters**

**December 21**

**11:05 am**

"Good Morning Miss Block, Mr. Harrington is already waiting for you in your office." Kelly said as Massie got off the elevator on the top floor.

"Thanks Kelly now go get me a vanilla latte pronto!" Massie practically yelled in Kelly's face. What its not her fault that she's pissed. When Massie is worried she has a very bad mood. With that being said Kelly ran off in her jimmy choo heels down the hall.

Massie walked down the hall to the giant white wood doors. She stopped and sighed. She just knew it was him coming back into her life. She opened the door and was grateful for how her office smelled. Vanilla. She looked around her office like she does every time she enters. She got to choose everything in it obviously but anyways she still loves white and purple so that's the theme of her office. Then she felt like someone was staring at her and then she noticed him.

Yepp it was definitely the Derrick Harrington. She did a once over on him and was surprised how much he got hotter. She quickly turned her head when she saw him smirking at her. She walked straight to her purple desk and sat down very eleglantly.

"Hey Block long time no see" Derrick said while getting up off the couch and walked towards the chair in front of Massie.

"Mr. Harrington what can I do for you?" Massie asked with a fake smile.

"Come on Block you could just use my first name you know, just because I'm a client doesn't mean you can't say Derrick." Derrick said while smirking again.

Massie just glared at wondering why the hell he would want to see her. "Ok then, I'll just get to the point. Why the hell are you here?" Massie practically yelled in his face.

"Now now Massie no need to go all snappy on me, what can't a guy visit an old friend that he hasn't seen from graduation?"

"Ummm no! If you really wanted to talk to me then you could have kept in touch." Massie said with her voice cracking a bit.

"Oh come on Mass, let's live in the future not the past." Derrick said with a small smile creeping on his face.

"Derrick at graduation we were together and then at the after party I see you making out with one of my best friends, well someone who used to be my best friend! And now you just randomly show up at my work and say were friends? After everything you have put me through your here saying to forget what happened in the past?" Massie said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Derrick was speechless. He had no clue on what to say next to her. "Massie I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. But I've come here to invite you to my wedding."Derrick said while trying to break it to her nicely.

Massie's eyes widened. She dropped the pen she was holding and let it fall to the ground. Derrick thought that she even stopped breathing. "You're getting married? To who? Since when?" Massie said with her voice cracking again.

"Well you probably won't be surprised so much but I'm getting married to Alicia, ever since that kiss at the party we've been together. I'm sorry Mass but I insisted that all our old friends be at our wedding even though Alicia disagreed."

Massie straightened up and relized how much she was being like an LBR. "Well congrats and I'll try to find time and see if I can come." Massie said. "Look Mass it would mean a lot to me if you would be there." Derrick said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Fine I'll try. Is that the only reason you came here?" Massie asked getting annoyed of how he couldn't just call.

"Umm ya, well see you at the wedding Mass this time I'll keep in touch so, talk to you soon." Derrick said while leaving Massie in her office all alone.

"I can't believe that bitch. Urgh I hate Alicia Rivers!!" Massie said while getting her phone out to text the PC.

**Massie: Girls requesting 100 gossip points here!!**

**Claire, Kristen, Dylan: ehmagawd spill!!**

**Massie: well I got a surprise this morning. Derrick Harrington came to see me.**

**Dylan: r u serious?!?**

**Kristen: No Way!**

**Claire: What'd he want????**

**Massie: Yess I'm serious! He invited me to his wedding thats next month!!**

**Claire: EHMAGAWDx100**

**Dylan: who the hell is he marrying?!?!**

**Kristen: Don't tell me it's the bitch.**

**Massie: yess its her! I can't believe it though!**

**Kristen: EWWWW that is disgusting!**

**Dylan: They soooooo do not look good together! **

**Claire: I can't believe he would leave you for her!**

**Massie: I know!! Anyways gtg chicas ttyl**

**Claire,Kristen,Dylan: byeee**

Massie smiled to herself. Her friends have always and will always be there for her. And plus they know how to make her feel better.


	4. Authors Note!

**Authors Note: Yes I know that everyone hates these but I already put up a new chapter today. Anyways I accidently put up the wrong summary's some of you might have noticed and thank you for telling me! Anyways here is the real summary.**

**Massie Block: Massie and the incredible Pretty Committee are still standing strong besides Alicia. Through all of high school new cliques tried to get on top but they failed. Now the girls are all in New York working/running their own businesses. Massie of course is the new owner of Glossip Girl + once she graduated she got offered to be a model for Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Gucci, Prada, DKNY, etc. Pretty much all of the top designers. Even with her busy schedule she still finds time for her BFF's but will she ever find someone who can run on her busy schedule and still be her boyfriend?**

**Claire Lyons: Right after graduation Claire decided to go back to being an actress now she is the biggest actress that any director would want for their movies. The only thing Claire hates about being an actress is that also right after graduation Cam got offered to be in Transformers 3. Claire thought that she got over Cam back in the 8****th**** grade but when she saw him act she started falling for him all over again.**

**Alicia Rivera: Alicia does not keep in touch with the PC anymore since she got kicked out after she was cot kissing Derrick. Alicia did go through with her career in becoming a news anchor women + she got recommend to be a model for Victoria's Secret. Her life is going great she and Derrick are together surprising yes. Their getting married but she still thinks Derrick has feelings for Massie.**

**Dylan Marvel: Dylan fell through into her Moms footsteps, yes Dylan is the host of The Daily Grind. Even though Dylan kept telling herself that she was fat throughout high school she started to notice that everyone was right she's not fat. Dylan is a healthy size 2 and she always tells herself that she will never think that she is fat ever again. But what happens when 2 special people come back from Dylan's past? Hopefully Dylan can survive the horrible memories for her own sake.**

**Kristen Gregory: Kristin went right off to University after high school. Now Kristin is the Hottest girl soccer player alive. If she joins any soccer team they will never lose if she is on their team. She's been to the Olympics two times for the USA and they won all gold both times. Kristin did get her dream she got to meet David Beckham and he was everything in her dreams and more. Kristin has still not found that one special guy but she's hoping while she's back in New York that someone will come around. But she has no clue for who is coming back.**

**The Guys:**

**Derrick Harrington: Once Derrick graduated he and the guys all got scholarships for soccer. Now after University he's back in New York to catch up with everyone. The first person he wants to see is can you guess it? Massie. Hes back and hotter than ever. Plus did he's getting married!**

**Josh Hotz: Once graduated him and the guys got scholarships. Finally no more school or anything for him. He's super pissed about the whole Alicia/Derrick thing. He loved her and now they're getting married? **

**Chris Plovert: Is back and ready to win Dylan over! But will she ever talk to him? He couldn't stop thinking about her during University and now that he's back Dyaln won't talk to him. And what now he knows that his best friend likes her?**

**Kemp Hurley: Can't wait to see Dylan. He really likes her but when he finds out that Chris likes her, he will do everything he can to not lose her again to him**

**Cam Fisher: Now a big shot actor. Everyone is in love with him but he only wants one girl to be in love with him. And that girl has straight blond hair and piercing blue eyes. But why will she not just talk to him?**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am sooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry everyone! I was away all holidays and since schools back I get crammed with Homework ****L**

**Anyways I am updating today and I will try to update sooner than last time.**

**Alicia's/Derrick's Mansion**

**December 21**

**2:30 pm**

"Perfect right?" Alicia Rivera asked her best friend in the whole world Olivia Ryan.

"Of course Leesh you're always a 10!" Olivia said while giving her amazing smile. You might be wondering since when did Alicia and Olivia become bff's. Well Olivia has always been Alicia's beta and once she left Massie she went to Olivia. And of course Olivia wanted to be her bff!

Alicia turned and smiled at Olivia. "Thanks you look ah-mazing too!" Thankfully for Alicia, Olivia grew out of her stage for fakes and wore real designers now.

"Soo are you totally excited to get married next month???" Olivia squealed.

"Well of course!!!" Alicia screamed.

"Babe, I'm back!" Derrick yelled from downstairs.

"Where'd he go?"Olivia whispered.

"To be honest I don't know he just said that he is going out and he'll be back soon."Alicia said with a shrug. Like it didn't matter to her even though it totally bugged her to death. She hated it when Derrick went out and not fully telling her where he's going or what he's doing.

"I'm up here Derry!"Alicia yelled back.

In seconds Derrick showed up in the room.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much just about to go shopping. Where were you?" Alicia said while giving Derrick pleading eyes that always got to him.

"Just visiting an old friend and inviting her to our wedding." Derrick said with a shrug and trying to avoid Alicia's eyes.

"Her?! Who's her??"Alicia practically yelled. I swear if he invited the PC she is going to spazz. Alicia thought to herself.

"You know. Massie remember her?"

"Well duh I remember her. Do you remember why were not friends with her?" Alicia said indicating the obvious.

"No I remember why you're not friends with her but I still want to be."

"You're the one who broke up with her for me remember, she probably hates you right now." Alicia practically yelled.

"Well you know what even if she does I hope she comes to our wedding even if she hates me I consider her my friend!"Derrick yelled and stormed out of the house right to his car and speeding down the street.

"Ehmagawd I just made him super mad at me!" Alicia sobbed. That night Alicia cried herself to sleep. Derrick still hasn't come home yet she made Olivia go home at 11. She was worried not only about Derrick but about if he is going to break off the wedding and dump her.

**Wondering where Derrick went?? Well i know but you going to have to review to get the next chapter. Anyways thanks for all the reviews in the past chapters. I will update soon I promise and sorry about the short chapter but the next one will be longer!**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, K so i know i said that i would update soon but I've been SUPER busy! Anyways here's the new chapter. Hope you all like it! R&R!!!**

**Derrick's POV**

Ugggh I can't stand how she treats me sometimes! Thinking that she's the boss of me and telling me who I can and can't talk to! Derrick thought while driving down the high way, way over the speed limit.

"I only know one place that she will never think to find me and if she does she wont come near it cause 'she hates them' and 'doesn't even want me to ever talk to them again.' Yeah right like a girl can tell me what to do." Derrick said out loud, even though he was talking to no one.

**134 Waterfield Dr.**

**December 22****nd**

**2:00 a.m**

"I can't believe I'm actually here. Well there's no turning back now so I better get this over with. Hopefully he's still up." Derrick mumbled to himself while walking up to the entrance gate.

Diinnnnng Doonnnng

Three lights turned on before someone answered the door.

"Yes?" Asked a medium height young woman. She must be the maid. Derrick thought.

"Hi, is Cam Fisher here?" Derrick asked feeling a pang of guilt when he said his ex-best friend's name.

"Yes, Mr. Fisher is in his den I will summon you please take a seat in the sitting area and wait there." The maid said and rushed off to get Cam.

At this time Derrick took his time to look around the room. So far a modern/classy house. Atleast you can tell when you enter that he is making a lot of money. Derrick said while admiring the plaques and awards that Cam had gotten over the years.

" You like them? There's 52 of them there if your wondering." Said a very manly voice. One Derrick knew instantly. Cam had arrived.

"Great job Fisher, I see you've been busy." Derrick said while turning around looking his ex-best friend in the eyes.

"Why are you here Derrick?" Cam spat bitterly.

"I know you weren't expecting me or even anyone at this time in the morning but I need to talk to you, like how we used to always talk back when we were still buddies. Except this time it's pretty much about Alicia and how you were right that she's a selfish bitch." Derrick said with a sigh.

Cam was silent. Derrick looked up and saw that he had a huge smirk across his face. "I knew that you would come to realize that she is a total bitch, but that doesn't help on how long it took you and what you did to everyone especially Mass and the BB. Derrick you totally cheated on her and then said that you'd rather be with Alicia even though Massie is a way better choice. And to your guys Derrick, we were you best fucking friends and you totally ditched us cause Alicia told you too!" Cam yelled with fury still building up.

"Man did I ever screw up, Cam I never wanted this to happen. I guess at the party Alicia came up to me looking really hot and she whispered that she could give me much more than Massie ever would that night. And well I fell for it. Uggh C I really messed up dude, what can I do now? I went to see Massie today and..."

"YOU WHAT!?!" Cam interrupted.

"Cam calm down, she was pretty pissed but I consider her my friend even those she would kill me if she could. Anyways after I met Massie, I went home and Alicia asked where I was and so I told her and she spazzed on me and yelled at me not to talk to her or anything."

"Typical Alicia" Cam laughed.

"Yeah, and once she told me that I couldn't see Massie anymore I totally lost it and yelled at her and stormed out. And then I came here." Derrick finished with a big huff.

"Wow, a lot in one day D?" Cam asked sarcasism dripping in his voice.

Derrick smiled. A true smile and Cam could tell. "Are we cool C? I was a total dick to you and the guys and I'll make it up to you and the guys soon, I just need my best friend back." Derrick asked practically pleading.

Cam paused for a moment and thought. The suspense was killing Derrick. Cam laughed when he saw his face. "Ya, were cool D." Cam said getting up from the couch and giving one of those man hugs to his true best friend. Derrick smiled a true 100% smile.

"Well I shared my day story with you, so how's your life been?" Derrick asked finally realizing that they haven't talked in like 3 years.

Cam shrugged. "Its going good I guess, I took that role for the movie and now I'm getting offered to do different movies every day, it gets stressful at times plus I just got offered to do a movie with Claire so you know I never really got over her..."

"You should do it C, you and Claire were off and on and you made your mistakes here and there in high school but now you can prove to her that you have changed and matured."

"Yeah, I guess but I don't think she'll talk to me for a bit. I'll try to get her too besides i have to go to the studio tomorrow to get used to the cast and all that fun stuff." Cam said with a sigh. _What is she doesn't talk to me? What if she totally gives me the cold shoulder? Does she have a boyfriend now? Wait what is she doesn't even recognize me!? O she better recognize me!_ All those questions raced through Cam's head.

"Cam, don't worry about it you'll do fine she will eventually talk to you so just be patient and find out tomorrow."Derrick said reading his friends mind.

"O and Cam?" Derrick asked realizing something.

"Yeah D?"

"Do you mind if I crash here for the night? I don't want to go back to Alicia right now I'm not ready to talk or see her right now I'm still mad at her, but I'll only stay tonight and then tomorrow I will go to a hotel or something." Derrick said.

"Yeah its cool D." Cam replied while getting up and telling his butler that they have a guest staying the night.

"K well since I have a big day tomorrow and you had a long day today I think we should cut this night into an end and head off to bed." Cam said. _Always being the responsible one _Derrick thought with a smile. "Yeah, sure I'm getting tired anyways.

**134 Waterfield Dr.**

**December 22****nd**

**8:15 a.m**

**Cam's POV**

Beep, Beep ,Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeep....

"Ugh, shut up you stupid alarm clock." Cam said as he rolled over and shut off the annoying sound that woke him up. He walked over to his closet and pick out Armani jeans and a RL polo. _All I'm doing is going to meet everyone not that much of a big deal, but I better fix my hair, and put some Drakkar Noir on, ahhhh Claire's favourite scent. Cam thought._

Cam went downstairs and out to his garage gracefully. He was in a good mood, he couldn't wait to see Claire. He got inside his silver Ferrari and drove off towards the airport since the studio is in Hollywood and he's in New York.

**New York Airport**

**December 22****nd**

**9:30 a.m **

"_**Flight 235 is now boarding"**_ Came a voice over the intercom. Cam looked down at his ticket.

_**Cam fisher**_

_**Flight 235, California. **_

"That's me." Cam said to no one inperticular. He walked towards the boarding part, and handed the lady his ticket. Once she confirmed it he walked into his private jet. The plane started and Cam drifted off to sleep.

**Cam's Private Jet**

**December 22****nd**

**2:30 p.m**

"_**Mr. Fisher we will be landing shortly please buckle up." **_Said the Flight attendant.

Cam woke up and nodded. He did as he was told and waited till the plane was in a full stop. He exited the plane and put his Armani sunglasses on.

_Aaaaaah the nice California sun. Cam thought while walking out of the airport and looking around for the stretch hummer limo that was supposed to be waiting for him. _

"Ugh where is that driver with my car?" Cam sighed in frustration. Suddenly Cam's started playing "Right Round" by Flo Rida.

"_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down"_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Fisher, this is Edward I am your chauffer while you are staying in holiday, and if you turn around you will see your hummer." Cam turns around and smiles. _I like this dude so far. _Cam thought.

"Hello Mr. Fisher, where would you like to go to first?" Edward asked.

"Take me to the studio please" Cam said while climbing into the car. "Yes sir."

**Hollywood Studios**

**December 22****nd**

**3:15 p.**

**Cam's POV**

_Ahhh feels good to be back in the studio _Cam thought with an emotionless smirk plastered on his face.

"Ahhh Mr. Fisher! It's so nice to see you again!" A loud cherry voice rang. Cam looked over to see the director for his movie walking over to him.

"Hey Jasmine, which studio are we shooting in today??"

"Studio number B"

" K thanks well I'll see you there." Cam said as he left the main building and walked out towards studio B. Once he entered he noticed a hot skinny blond from the back. _Man, she is finnne hopefully she can get my mind of you know who. _

**Alright guys well theres the chapter, I know it took me forever to post it but it is FINALLY up! ******

**Well anyways R&R so you can see who Cam is talking about!!**

**-S**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heeey Everyone!!! I'm Back!!!!**

**Yess i was gone for quite a bit! I've been busy with school and friends and stuff, its just been so crazy!**

**Anyways here's the chapter!!**

**Hollywood Studios**

**December 22****nd**

**3:15 p.m**

**Cam's POV**

_Hmm since she's good looking maybe I should go over to her, but wait don't I like Claire? Ha, well maybe when she see's me with this hottie she'll know who she's dealing with! _Cam thought while walking over to this mystery hottie.

"Hey My name is Cam-----" Cam said but got cut off by a loud screech.

"CAMMY!!!!! EHMAGAWD!!!!!! CAM IS THAT REALLY YOU??? YOU LOOK AH-MAZING!!!" screeched a familiar voice.

_This isn't Claire but who could it be??? Oh wait it can't be--- _

"Olivia?????" Cam choked out. He was so shocked that she got into acting. At the end of school she was the dumb blonde still but i guess she got a little bit smarter.

"CAMMY I MISSED YOU!!!

**Hollywood Studios**

**December 22****nd**

**3:25 p.m**

**Cam's POV**

_O god, what the hell is Olivia doing here?? I can't believe it!! I thought she ran off with some random loser kid after grad to France? But why is she here than? Well she is definitely looking hotter than ever! Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? This is Olivia the hot but major airhead from high school? O well I guess she might be smarter now! _Cam thought while just staring at Olivia.

"Cam, you there?" Olivia asked while waving a hand in front of Cams face.

"Huh? O yeah I'm here, so how are you Olivia? What brings you here? I thought you left for France?" Cam asked forcing a smile. Olivia once happy shiny eyes turned into very pissed with hatred in them.

"Well, I did go to France with Tyler, remember from school? Anyways so we get there and a couple months later I catch him having sex with another person in our apartment. So I grab my stuff and left France to come back here. And while I was in France for those months before the big thing I was taking acting classes. And once I got back I decided to keep going with Acting so here I am in this movie. Im so excited! Especially because I'll be working with you Cammy!!!!" Olivia said with a very bright and big smile.

I smiled back at her. "Tyler was always a player, you deserve so much better than that jackass." Olivia giggled. "Awwwe Cammy you're so sweet." Olivia practically yelled and gave Cam a tight hug. Cam hesitated for a minute but then hugged her back. Olivia smiled back at him. "I missed you Cam." Olivia said looking directly into his one blue and one green eye. _What do I say back? I missed you too Liv? I didn't miss her one bit! I hardly care for the girl. But she does look a lot hotter and she seems a lot smarter too. _Cam thought while smiling.

He looked down into Olivia's eyes. "I missed you too Liv, and you look great." Cam said smiling. Olivia just beamed. "Thanks, I appreciate it coming from you"

Suddenly the entrance door opened with a huge bang against the wall. A girl, a very hot girl with an amazing body, blonde hair, and incredible blue eyes walked in. Everyone went silent. They all just stared in envy.

The blonde smiled and scanned the crowd. Her eyes examining every person. She stopped on one person. One person with two different colour eyes and pure black hair. Cameron Fisher. The girl gasped. The guy smirked.

**Hollywood Studios**

**December 22****nd**

**3:45 p.m**

**Claire's POV**

_I can't buh-lieve HE is here! What the fuck could he possibly want here? This is my movie, MY place and MY life! He cannot ruin this for me! And he smirked at me!? Ooo Cameron Fisher you should know that no one and I mean NO ONE smirks at Claire Lyons!!_

I glared at him for a second than kept examining everyone else. My eyes stopped on a very pretty girl, I had to admit, she had beach blonde hair, a nice tan, a she was wearing designer clothes. I like this girl. I smiled to her and walked over. Unfortunately she was right beside him. O well a better way to show him to never mess with Claire Lyons.

"Hey, my name is Claire Lyons, and yours is?" I asked this pretty mystery girl, while holding out my hand.

She took it and said," I know who you are, and my name is Olivia Ryan. Yeah the one from high school nice to see you again Kuh-laire." Olivia said with no emotion. I gasped. Ehmagawd it can't be Olivia didn't she like move to France or something?? I swear she like ran off with that Tyler kid.

"OLIVIA!?!?" I screeched. "I can't buh-lieve it's really you! You look totally different! I didn't even recognize you! Hmm what did you get plastic surgery or something?" I said with a smirk. Yeah I know it was mean but who am I kidding this girl stole Cam away from me when we were in grade. 8. And she practically ruined my life in high school.

Olivia frowned. "Well it looks like that your still a Massie clone Kuh-laire. You're a bitch just like her and the rest of her clique." Olivia smirked and walked away. I saw Cam checking me out in the cornor of my eye. _Ugh pig_. I thought. I just turned and started walking away but then he called out and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Claire?"

I turned slowly." Hello Cameron." I said not making eye contact with him.

"Claire is that really you? You look really different. In a good way." Cam said quietly.

I blushed." Thanks, and yeah it's really me."

Cam smiled. _O how I missed that smile. _I thought to myself.

"Well it was nice seeing you Cam, I'll see you at rehearsal." Claire said turning to leave.

"Claire wait, I need to tell you something!" Cam said grabbing Claire's hand and pulling her towards him.

**Well how did everyone like that chapter? Yeah I know its short but you'll have to live with it :P **

**Anyways hope everyone liked it. R&R**

**I will update soon.**

**-S**


End file.
